Flood
by Geeklove4eva
Summary: Sara opens up to Grissom and lets him in on a piece of her past.


Flood by Gabby Castillo  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone! Here is a story I wrote awhile ago. It's pretty ok, I really like it, and I think you'll like it too. The relationship between Griss and Sara in this story is kinda what you want. In the story, it could be they just confessed their love, or they just started seeing each other and are still getting used to the whole being open with one another kinda thing. So, yeah, you decide!  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, unfortunately. :(  
  
……………..  
  
She sat alone in her dark bedroom, her knees pulled up to her chin. Glassy eyes peaked over folded arms, staring out the window at the rain falling outside, collecting on the leaves of one of the few trees Las Vegas managed to sprout on its own every year. She didn't flinch as lightning flickered, and a roll of thunder sounded across the sky.  
  
Shift had ended three hours ago, and as soon as Sara had gotten home, she had fallen into bed. Almost immediately the darkness behind her eyelids had been assaulted with images of last night's crime scene. A girl no older then 17, raped, then killed. Sara had kept her emotions in check. She had moved smoothly around the scene, not missing a beat, but her insides screamed, her limbs caught on fire with the painful memory of… him.  
  
She sniffed as she wiped away a few stray tears. Memories flooded her head. Images of being thrown to the dusty ground, coarse ropes being tied around her wrists, the burning tears that fell down her cheeks as she tried everything to ignore his presence surrounding her, all of these bombarded her tired brain. She tried to push them away, but they came back every time more forcefully then before.  
  
Sara inhaled deeply, and then stepped down off her bed. She walked to the door and slipped on a worn pair of tennis shoes. She knew where she was going. She just hoped the memories wouldn't follow her there.  
  
……………..  
  
His eyes slipped open, and he sat up. Thunder echoed around his room as he ran a hand over his heavy eyes. Grissom sighed.   
  
He had had another nightmare. Three hours after shift and already he had woken up twice from the same hellish dream. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and let his elbows rest on them. His head fell to his hands.  
  
He couldn't get the image of Sara crying out of his head. Her never-ending tears as she stood in front of him in his office. Bruises littered her beautiful skin, and a small cut decorated her forehead. He wanted to reach out to her, but he couldn't. She was evidence.  
  
How fitting, as their job always did seem to keep them apart.  
  
He stood up and walked over to his window. The sky was lighter now that the sun was starting to rise behind the dark clouds. Lightning flickered in the sky. He pressed a hand against the rain streaked window and sighed. After last nights case, it was no wonder he was having this nightmare. A girl had been raped and killed. Sara had quietly helped him process the scene, but behind her brown eyes, he could see the fear and anger that she had been trying so hard to hide. Grissom shook his head.  
  
He turned around and walked to his dresser, pulling out an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked to his door and slipped on his tennis shoes. Quietly, he slipped out the door.  
  
He headed for the park. Instinct told him she would be there.  
  
……………..  
  
She had sat on this bench a million times, sometimes alone, sometimes not. Grissom had come with her a few times, mostly after cases that had been hard for them. But he hadn't come here in awhile. It was just her, alone with her thoughts.  
  
The rain fell around her, and her hair hung around her face in saturated strands. She pulled her legs onto the bench and stared out into the falling rain. She didn't focus on anything in particular, her brain just wanted to clear.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here," said a voice from behind her.  
  
Sara jumped, then turned around. Grissom stood just as wet behind her. He shivered slightly underneath the cold droplets of rain that clung gently to his skin. She stared at him, but caught herself and turned away.   
  
"How are you?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Sara shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine."  
  
Grissom shook his head, "I don't believe that. If everything was 'fine' you wouldn't be sitting here in the rain."  
  
Sara looked up to meet his eyes. Wiping at a drop of rain hanging onto her nose, she turned the rest of her body to face him. She stared into his eyes, trying to read his mind, then sniffed as her eyes wandered back to the rain.  
  
"I came here to forget," she whispered.  
  
"Forget what?" he pushed gently.  
  
Sara shook her head slowly as she wrapped her arms around her shaking body.   
  
"This last case, the memories it bought with it."  
  
Grissom leaned towards Sara. She continued to look forward. His hand touched her shoulder. He could feel her tense up under his touch. Carefully, he removed his hand.   
  
"Tell me. Please."  
  
Sara's head turned towards him. Her eyebrows were creased in confusion. She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly and shook her head.  
  
"It's a painful story, Griss. Why would you want to hear it?"  
  
Grissom took her hand and looked into her eyes. Sara shyly looked away.  
  
"I want to help Sara. I want to help you stop this hurt, but I can't help unless I know what happened," he said.  
  
"Ok," she whispered, then took a deep breath, "It was the Saturday before exams. I was at the library studying. I didn't really get invited to many parties in high school, so it was nothing new. After awhile, I noticed this boy from my school, Trent Daisy, walking around. He was the popular, all-American football quarterback. Soon, he walked up to me and struck up a conversation. Everything seemed ok, so, when he asked if I wanted to go for a ride in his new truck, I said sure."  
  
She paused and took a deep breath. Grissom's eyes were furrowed in concern. Sara continued.  
  
"We got in his truck and he just… drove. After about 30 minutes, he stopped the truck in this old park off of the highway, Mill Pond. No one ever went there, it was totally isolated. He… he started to kiss me. I pulled away, said I wasn't interested and asked him to take me home. But he… he wouldn't stop. I started to scream, but I knew no one heard me. He drug me out of the car, threw me against a tree. He grabbed some rope out of the back of his truck and tied my hands around it. He started beating me…,"  
  
Sara trailed off as tears streaked her face. The rain started to fall harder. Grissom grabbed for her hand, his face a mask of anger against the sick being that could do that.  
  
"I fell to the ground and he followed me. He was on top of me and… he raped me. It was so terrible, I was crying and screaming and no one could help. No one could hear. Finally, I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital the next morning."  
  
She took a shaky breath and looked down at her hand in Grissom's. She started at the union, blinking in wonder.   
  
"What happened? Did the police arrest him?" asked Grissom quietly.  
  
"No," said Sara quietly, "The police wouldn't arrest him. They said there was no evidence to prove he did it. It was a football town, Grissom, and he was the star quarterback. No one was going to think of putting him away. The town would've fought it. And of course, after that, I was outcast even more."  
  
Tears danced with streaks of rain down her face. A sob escaped as she stood up from the bench. Before she could move, Grissom grabbed her hand and stood up next to her.  
  
Sara let out another choked sob, and Grissom brought a hand to her face. She closed her eyes at his soothing touch and leaned into it.   
  
There they stood, in the empty park, rain falling onto their heads. Every inch of exposed skin was drenched, their clothes sagging from the weight of the water, but they were unconcerned. Their minds lingered on Sara's now exposed past.  
  
Grissom's eyes fell to their joined hands, wondering how anyone could ever hurt such a beautiful woman. His own tears formed, but he swallowed the lump in his throat, then met Sara's eyes.  
  
"Sara, honey," he began, "I… if I knew where to find the person who did that and the people who let him go unpunished…," he trailed off, he had no words to describe the anger he felt.  
  
"Sara, just… know that I'm always here for you, and if it ever gets to you, you can come to me. I… I care about you, Sara, and it hurts to see you hurt. No matter what I've said or done, never doubt it."  
  
Sara looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and took her face in his hands.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before planting a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
His lips on her skin instantly made the pain go away. It cut through the cold rain and all the hurt. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled the other into an embrace.  
  
"I… I love you too, Griss," Sara whispered as he pulled her closer.  
  
Taking her hand, he pulled away. He smiled at her as they walked through the rain.  
  
"Let's get you out of the rain," said Grissom.  
  
He smiled at her, and Sara smiled back. They walked off together, both of them to find comfort in each others arms for the rest of the morning. 


End file.
